megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tao Tie
Taotie or Tao Tie, known in Japan as Toutetsu , is a demon in the series. History The Taotie, also known by its Japanese name Toutetsu, is said to be a Chinese monster of unknown origin. It is said that it is a greedy monster with an insatiable appetite, and as punishment, only its head remains. Fear of the monster led its image to be cast on Chinese bronzes and ritual vessels. Along with Taown, Hun Dun and Qiong Qi, it is one of the Four Fiends, prominent Chinese demons representing evil virtues. Tao Tie represents gluttony. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Vile Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Vile Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Persona 4'' / Golden: Tower Arcana *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Vile Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Beast Class *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Vile Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Vile Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Tao Tie acted as the central character of the Year of the Sheep-themed New Year's event and gave the Do Demon Baasters Dream of Demon Sheep? quest. In game, he appears in the boss room of Shinagawa's Catacombs of the Templar Knight gold level instance in True Byakko's boss room. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Taotie can be found in Tsukiji Konangji. It can teach Nanashi the Spirit Drain and Purple Smoke skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning Physical skills and possibly some elemental defense passive skills as well. Taotie will evolve into Taowu upon reaching level 62, provided that Nanashi can control the resulting demon. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' A evil god kept sealed to be used by the Geirin Kuzunoha's in their Great Summoner's Hall, knowledge of him is kept secret in an ancient scripture guarded by the Geirins. During the Feudal states period he was used to devour the space between the Gate of the Abysmal Realm and the Pojitrawn. When they finally arrive at the end of the hall, Gouto is surprised by how nonthreatening he appears. Taotie informs him that he was one of the four ancient evils, but despite this speaks honorably of both Raidou and the deceased Geirin, who died before they could meet and proved he was worthy of his title as Geirin Kuzunoha. At the end of chapter 6 he once again fulfills his role as he devours the space between the gate above the capital and the Tsukigata Village. He appears briefly in chapter 7 to see if Raidou was doing well after having so much MAG drained and was surprised by how quick he recovered. He then leaves for the Great Summoner's Hall after informing Raidou that he wouldn't mind joining him again just to taste his MAG. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Shoklam, he can perform the combo Twin Vise with Sol Cat, Luna Cat, and Kaos Cat. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Ice= |Electricity= |Wind= |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Tyranny Void Nerve |D-Skill= Megido Tricky Dance Void Nerve |Item= Vile Wool Life Stone Revival Bead |Password= mUF0sUx0QSdpiCcF oTt0aWPtovd03Scd }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= |Electricity= |Force= |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill= Spirit Drain\Innate Purple Smoke\Innate Null Nerve\59 Energy Drain\61 |Evolveinto= Taown |Evolveintolevel= 62 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 4'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Mystic= |Skill= Makajamaon Megido * |FusedQuote= yOu cAlLeD mE, TaO-tIe tHe ViLe? I eAt MeaT, I EaT SoUlS, i EaT bOnE! mY poWeR iS yoUrS. |FusingQuote= YoU aRe USiNg Me to CrEaTe NeW cHaOs? iT iS yOuR cHoIcE tO mAkE. dO aS yOu wIlL. }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Mystic= |Racial= Chaos Breath |Skill= Megidolaon * |FusedQuote=I'm Tao Tie the Vile! I might not look like much, but I'm scary when I'm mad. |FusingQuote=Hmm, a mere human's gonna fuse me? That's okay... I guess. }} Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Tao Tie